How to Control My Heart
by ArQuella
Summary: Setelah Perang usai, Draco yang di bebaskan oleh hukum dengan bantuan Harry, memutuskan untuk masuk ke Tim Quidditch Pria tingkat Nasional bersama Harry. Sejak saat itu keduanya bersahabat akrap. Draco sangat menikmati persahabatan mereka dan berharap mereka bisa terus bersahabat. Namun, saat perasaan mulai mengambil alih. Apa semuanya akan berjalan lancar?
1. Chapter 1

FF Drarry

How To Control My Heart.

Title : How To Control My Heart?

Summary : Setelah Perang usai, Draco yang di bebaskan oleh hukum dengan bantuan Harry, memutuskan untuk masuk ke Tim Quidditch Pria tingkat Nasional bersama Harry. Sejak saat itu keduanya bersahabat akrap. Draco sangat menikmati persahabatan mereka dan berharap mereka bisa terus bersahabat. Namun, saat perasaan mulai mengambil alih. Apa semuanya akan berjalan lancar?

Casting : DMHP.

Rating : M

Warning : Ide cerita ini di dapat dari salah satu Doujinshi kagehina yang kubaca. Dan jelas saja This Is Boys Love. ! 3

Disclaimer : Harry Potter hanya milik J.K Rowling. Aku hanya meminjam Chara dan Settingnya u.u

o.O.o

Quidditch bukanlah permainan biasa. Untuk memenangkannya, membutuhkan lebih dari keberuntungan, lebih dari kemampuan individu dalam hal terbang. Quidditch butuh lebih dari itu. Quidditch adalah permainan yang membutuhkan kerja sama tim, ikatan kuat antar member dan tentu saja, otak untuk mengatur strategi.

Dalam Quidditch, tidak hanya posisi Seeker yang penting, melainkan setiap posisi. Seeker memang adalah posisi vital dalam team, tapi seeker tidak akan bisa memenangkan pertandingan sendirian karena dalam piala dunia, tidak jarang ada team yang kalah walau mereka berhasil menangkap snitch. Seeker membutuhkan Keeper yang tangguh. Keeper yang akan menjaga gawang sementara seeker mengejar bola emas bersayap yang mempertaruhkan akhir pertandingan. Seeker membutuhkan chaser untuk menyerang titik pertahanan lawan dan memastikan kedudukan team dalam pertandingan. Dan seeker sangat membutuhkan Beater untuk menjaganya dari bludger yang akan menyerangnya jika ia sedang dalam posisi diam untuk memperhatikan sekeliling, mencari kemungkinan dimana bola emas bersayap itu bersembunyi. Karena itu Quidditch bukan hanya olahraga tentang seeker. Quidditch adalah olahraga dimana seluruh pemain itu penting dan mempunyai peran masing-masing.

Itu adalah hal yang baru 3 tahun terakhir ini disadari oleh Draco. Hal yang membuat Draco sangat menyukai permainan ini dan memusatkan seluruh perhatiannya hanya untuk permainan ini. Quidditch yang sangat ia cintai. Dan dengan segala kerja kerasnya, Draco berhasil mengukirkan namanya di dunia olahraga ini. Ia tidak lagi pecundang yang bebas dari hukum karena belas kasih pahlawan dunia sihir padanya. Ia tidak lagi bocah yang tidak bisa berdiri sendiri tanpa nama orang tuanya. Ia adalah Draco Malfoy, Salah satu Pemain Quidditch terhebat di dunia. Beater dengan kemampuan terbang tercepat yang dapat mengendalikan Bludger di lapangan. Ia adalah penguasa bola. Pengatur strategi. Salah satu pemain emas dari Team Quidditch inggris. Tentu saja bersama orang yang tak pernah ia sangka akan menjadi sahabatnya, Harry Potter, Sang Pahlawan Dunia Sihir, Seeker tercepat di Dunia, dan setahu Draco, orang dengan kecepatan setara yang bisa mengalahkan Potter di inggris ini hanyalah dirinya.

3 tahun yang lalu, semenjak sidang Wizengamot berakhir dan dengan bantuan Harry Potter ia berakhir bebas, Hubungannya dengan Pria berambut acak-acakan itu semakin membaik. Terlebih lagi ketika Harry menawarkannya formulir audisi Team Quidditch baru untuk Inggris karena hampir seluruh pemain mereka gugur dalam perang.

Pada awalnya, Draco tidak tahu apakah ia harus menerima tawaran Harry. Ia adalah Death Eater dan tidak mungkin mereka akan membiarkannya mengikuti Audisi. Namun, Harry terus saja mendesaknya sehingga Draco menyetujui. Pada saat itu, Draco tidak punya pilihan lain. Ia tidak punya apapun semenjak seluruh uangnya disita Pemerintah sihir. Hanya Malfoy Manor lah yang tersisa. Bangunan Sihir itu bukan lah sesuatu yang bisa disita pemerintah sihir karna itu mereka menyerah dan membiarkan Draco tetap memilikinya. Kematian ayah dan ibunya dalam perang, benar-benar membuatnya terpuruk. Ia tak punya apapun kecuali kemampuannya bermain Quidditch. Karena itu, pada akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk menerima tawaran Harry. Satu-satunya keputusan yang benar dari seluruh keputusan yang pernah di ambilnya.

Ia tidak menyangka ia berhasil masuk dalam team walau beberapa dari mereka masih meragukannya. Namun ketika kemenangan telak pertama mereka yang sebagian besar karena jasanya, para rekan seteamnya benar-benar menerimanya sebagai bagian dari mereka. Ia memang bukanlah Seeker karena posisi itu adalah Posisi Harry. Tapi ia adalah Beater terhebat yang pernah dimiliki inggris. Ia tidak segan untuk menghajar musuhnya. Pukulannya pada Bludger begitu terkendali, dan dengan kecepatan yang di milikinya serta kemampuannya dalam memprediksi bludger, hampir tidak pernah ada Bludger yang berhasil mengenai anggota teamnya. Hal ini tentu saja membuatnya memiliki fans yang tak kalah banyaknya dengan Rekan seteamnya, Harry Potter, Mantan musuhnya. Meskipun kini hubungan mereka membaik, mereka masih sering bertengkar. Berdebat akan segala sesuatu dan bersaing atas segala sesuatu. Dari hal besar seperti bersaing memperoleh piala pemain terbaik dalam liga atau piala dunia hingga hal kecil seperti siapa yang lebih dulu berhasil sampai ke ruang klub dengan berlari atau hal bodoh seperti bertanding siapa yang paling tahan minum dalam pesta kemenangan mereka. Draco sangat membenci kekalahan, begitu juga Harry, sehingga tak ada satu pun yang mau mengalah sehingga persaingan mereka tidak pernah selesai.

Draco benar-benar mencintai hidupnya saat ini. Ia ingin semua terus berjalan seperti ini. Kehidupannya benar-benar tampak mudah. Yah, mudah dan bahagia hingga suatu hari ia menyadari ada suatu perubahan besar yang terjadi padanya, pada perasaannya.

"Brukkkk.."

Rasa sakit pada perutnya membuatnya tersadar dari lamunannya, dan ketika ia sadar, ia tidak cukup kuat untuk menahan tubuhnya tetap berada di atas sapu. Dengan cepat ia meluncur ketanah. Draco memejamkan matanya pasrah,menunggu sambutan dari tanah yang akan menghantam dan meremukkan tulangnya dan mungkin bisa membuatnya terbunuh. Walau bagaimana pun ia terjatuh dari ketinggian 500 meter dari atas tanah.

Namun, hal yang ia tunggu tak jua datang. Sebagai gantinya ia malah merasakan lengan lembut seseorang meraihnya sesaat ia menyentuh tanah dan membuat keduanya berguling-guling di atas rumput hijau yang tumbuh memenuhi lapangan Quidditch itu.

Draco membuka matanya perlahan dan tersentak ketika ia melihat Harry Bloody Potter terbaring di bawahnya. lelaki itu menatapnya dengan pandangan khawatir. Wajahnya yang di terpa sinar mentari sore entah kenapa terlihat bersinar di mata Draco. pipinya yang memerah dan bibir yang tampak ranum itu. benar-benar suatu pemandangan yang tidak baik untuk jantungnya yang kini berdetak kencang tanpa bisa ia kendalikan. Ia ingin menyentuh lelaki di bawahnya ini. Melumat bibirnya dengan ganas, menjilati lehernya, memasukkan tangannya di balik baju lelaki itu, menyentuh apapun di baliknya, menjadikan lelaki ini miliknya. Miliknya seutuhnya. Ia ingin menyentuh Harry Bloody Potter yang tampak lezat di bawahnya.

"kalian berdua tidak apa-apa?" sebuah suara menginterupsi pikiran terdalam Draco. tanpa menoleh ia sudah tau pasti suara siapa itu. siapa lagi kalau bukan kapten team mereka, Oliver Wood. Saat ini yang lain pasti juga sudah terbang mendekati mereka.

"kalian berdua Tidak apa-apa? Ada yang terluka?" Tanya Oliver sekali lagi.

"tidak. Tidak ada yang terluka. Kau tidak terluka kan, Dray?" Tanya Harry. Lelaki itu menyentuh bahu Draco pelan. "kau tidak apa-apa kan?" tanya pelan.

Wajah Harry yang mendadak menjadi sangat dekat dengannya membuat Draco sedikit panik. ia bisa mendengar jantungnya kembali berdetak dengan kencang. Dan tangan Harry di bahunya tidak membantunya sama sekali. Ia ingin menyentuh lelaki ini.

Slapp..

Draco menepis tangan Harry di bahunya dengan kasar, membuat Harry tersentak karna perbuatannya. Kemudian Ia bangkit dengan cepat dan memalingkan wajahnya, tak mampu melihat Harry yang sekarang sedang menatapnya heran.

"boleh aku permisi sebentar?" kata Draco pada Oliver yang masih menatapnya dengan Khawatir.

"apa kau terluka, Dray?" Tanya Oliver. "tunggu sebentar, akan ku panggilkan Alice untuk mengechekmu."

Draco menggeleng. "aku tak apa." Jawabnya singkat. Pemuda itu langsung berjalan meninggalkan lapangan tanpa menoleh. Meninggalkan rekan seteamnya yang menatapnya dengan pandangan aneh.

o.O.o

Draco berjalan dengan cepat meninggalkan lapangan. Ia bisa merasakan tatapan heran dari rekan seteamnya di punggungnya. Ia mempercepat langkahnya. Semakin lama berada di sana benar-benar tidak baik untuk kesehatan jantungnya.

Draco memasuki ruang ganti itu dengan hembusan nafas lega. Ia menutup pintu di belakangnya dan segera berjalan ke kamar mandi. Seperti yang di duganya, kamar mandi yang sangat luas dengan 10 shower itu kosong. Tidak ada seorang pun di sana. Termasuk pelatih mereka, Roderick Plumpton.

Draco menyandarkan tubuhnya pada wastafel. Ia menarik nafas pelan lalu kemudian menghembuskannya. Mencoba menenangkan dirinya sendiri. Ia masih bisa mengingat dengan jelas ekspresi Harry ketika berada di bawahnya. Wajahnya yang tampak khawatir, bibirnya yang tampak penuh dan lezat. Pipinya yang memerah efek dari sinar mentari sore. Draco bisa merasakan darah mengalir kewajahnya. Jantungnya berdetak tak beraturan.

Ia mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap cermin di hadapannya. Wajahnya yang kini tanpa topeng yang biasa dipakainya itu memerah. Ia menggigit bibirnya pelan dan mengumpat.

o.O.o

Harry tahu Draco Bloody Malfoy sedang berusaha menghindarinya. Dan ia tidak tahu kenapa. Biasanya Draco selalu menunggunya selesai mandi dan kemudian mereka akan berjalan pulang bersama. Terkadang sebelumnya mereka menyempatkan diri makan di Three Broomsticks dan minum bersama, saling meledek tentang kejelekan masing-masing.

Tapi kini Bloody bastard Draco Malfoy itu sama sekali tidak menunggunya. Pemuda sialan itu pulang mendahuluinya. Hal yang tidak bisa Harry terima. Padahal ia sudah menganggap Bloody Malfoy itu sebagai salah satu Sahabatnya. Ia selalu menceritakan apapun padanya. Hal yang memalukan sekalipun. Hampir tak ada rahasia di antara mereka. Dan Harry benar-benar tak mengerti kenapa Draco tiba-tiba menjauhinya seperti ini.

Sejak Harry memutuskan untuk menjadi Pemain Quidditch Profesioal dan mengubur cita-citanya menjadi Auror, ia memang jadi sedikit jauh dengan sahabat-sahabatnya. Terlebih lagi mereka seakan tidak setuju dengan pilihan yang di ambil Harry. Dengan menjadi pemain Quidditch Profesional, Harry hampir-hampir tidak punya waktu luang sama sekali. Dengan jadwal latihan yang padat, ia hanya punya waktu luang di akhir minggu. Itu juga apabila tidak ada pekan pelatihan yang mewajibkan mereka latihan sehari penuh bahkan di akhir minggu. Dan itu terjadi ketika semakin mendekati hari pertandingan.

Hal ini jelas membuat waktunya bertemu dengan teman-temannya hampir-hampir tidak ada. Ron yang telah menjadi Auror juga mempunyai kesibukan yang sangat gila sehingga mereka jarang punya jadwal libur yang sama. Tak jarang mereka hanya bisa bertemu sekali sebulan. Begitu juga Hermione. Hermione yang telah menjadi Duta besar di kantor perhubungan antara Penyihir dan Muugle membuat gadis itu menjadi sangat sulit di temui akibat pekerjaannya yang mewajibkannya pulang pergi antara Dunia sihir dan muugle.

Hal ini jugalah yang membuat hubungannya dengan Ginny tidak berjalan mulus. 3 bulan setelah ia bergabung dengan tim nasional dan berhasil mendapatkan posisi pemain inti, hubungan mereka berakhir. Ia tidak punya cukup waktu untuk Ginny dan mendadak saja rasa cintanya pada gadis itu menghilang karna intensitas pertemuan mereka yang berkurang drastis.

Karena itulah ia menjadi dekat dengan Draco Bloody Malfoy. Mereka bahkan saling memanggil dengan nama kecil mereka 5 bulan setelah mereka mulai berteman. Malfoy bukanlah orang yang buruk. Bersamanya membuat Harry melihat suatu masalah dari sudut pandang lain dan ia cukup menyukainya. Draco Bloody Malfoy adalah otak dari tim nya. Tak jarang pemuda itu mencetuskan strategi yang membuat mereka bisa mengamankan posisi di puncak. Seluruh liga Quidditch di inggris memperebutkan dia. Draco Malfoy bukanlah Kapten team mereka, melainkan penguasa di balik layar. Hal yang tampaknya lebih di sukai pemuda itu. dulu, Oliver pernah menawarkan posisinya pada Draco tapi pemuda itu menolaknya dengan tegas. Ia bahkan mengancam Oliver jika Oliver berani menawarkan posisi itu padanya sekali lagi, ia akan keluar dari Team. Ancamanya tentu saja berhasil.

Draco Malfoy adalah saingannya dalam segala hal dan juga sahabatnya. Ia bahkan mulai merasa posisi Draco sebagai Sahabatnya lebih tinggi dari pada Posisi Ron dan entah sejak kapan ia mulai membandingkan keduanya. Ia menyukai Ron. Tapi Ron tidak begitu mengenalnya. Tidak seperti Draco yang sepertinya sangat memahaminya.

Ia membanting gelas berisi Wine yang telah di minumnya ke meja. Mendadak ia merasa sangat frustasi. Ia tau ada yang salah dengan Malfoy. Pemuda itu menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya.

"Harry, kau tidak apa-apa?"

Harry menoleh dan melihat Madam Rosmerta menatapnya Khawatir. Ia tersenyum meminta maaf pada Wanita itu. dan wanita itu balas mengangguk padanya.

"mana Draco, Harry? Sudah 3 tahun kalian selalu mengunjungi tempat ini bersama dan seminggu ini aku tidak melihatnya bersamamu. Apa yang terjadi? Bertengkar?"

Harry menggeleng. "entahlah. Aku juga tidak tahu apa yang terjadi. Aaahhh.." Harry mendesah. "Draco bertingkah aneh. Aku penasaran apa ia sedang punya masalah. Ah iya. Aku boleh tambah winenya segelas lagi?"

o.O.o

Draco menoleh ke arah Perapiannya yang berkedip dan melihat wajah Madam Rosmerta disana. Dengan segera ia menghampiri perapiannya, tidak biasanya Pemilik Three Broomsticks itu menghubunginya.

"ada apa?" tanyanya.

"Harry. Ia mabuk di tempatku dan aku ingin segera menutup toko. Hari sudah terlalu malam. Aku tidak tahu harus menghubungi siapa lagi." Jelas Madam Rosmerta.

Draco mendesah. Tidak biasanya Harry mabuk tanpa ada seseorang di sampingnya. "okey. Aku akan kesana untuk menjemputnya." Ujar Draco.

Mendengar itu, Madam Rosmerta menghilang.

Draco menarik nafas pelan. Mengambil jaketnya, lalu masuk ke perapian. "Three Broomsticks" katanya sambil melemparkan bubuk floo.

Beberapa saat kemudian ia telah berada di Sana. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya kesekeliling ruangan dan mendapati Harry berada di sudut belakang. Tempat ia dan Harry selalu duduk jika mereka ke tempat ini bersama.

Draco menghampiri Harry dan menyenggol pundak pemuda itu pelan. "hmmm" gumam Harry, merasa terganggu.

"ayo pulang.." kata Draco pelan.

Harry menggeleng.

Draco menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Ia melirik ke arah bar dan melihat Madam Rosmerta sedang mengelap gelas disana. "apa yang di minumnya tadi?" tanya Draco.

"wine."

"wine? Berapa gelas?"

"tujuh gelas, Malfoy." Jawab Madam Rosmerta.

Draco mengernyit. Tujuh gelas. Pantas saja Harry tidak berdaya seperti ini. Ia menarik tangan pemuda di hadapannya dan mengalungkannya di bahunya. "Ayo Harry. Kita pulang.."

"hmm.. Draco? kau menjemputku?"gumam Harry. Ia mengangkat kepalanya dan matanya yang sayu menatap Draco.

"yaaa.." bisik Draco lembut.

"hmm.. maaf, aku menyusahkanmu ya." Harry menggigit bibirnya pelan. Ia mengalungkan tangannya kesekeliling leher Draco.

Draco mengepalkan tangannya. Matanya memperhatikan setiap lekuk wajah pemuda di hadapannya ini. Matanya yang sayu, pipinya yang memerah dan bibirnya yang benar-benar ranum. Draco menelan Ludahnya pelan. "Ayo pulang Harry." Mendadak Suaranya berubah menjadi serak. Ia bisa merasakan sesuatu di antara kedua kakinya mengeras.

Ia menyeret Harry ke arah perapian. Mengangguk mohon pamit pada Madam Rosmerta dan menghilang di balik perapian.

Mereka muncul di perapian di Grimmauld Place. Draco menyeret Harry pelan. Mencoba membawanya berjalan sementara Harry malah semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada Leher Draco. "hmmm.." gumam pemuda itu tidak jelas.

Draco menarik nafas. "dasarr.." Dengan satu tarikan kuat ia menggendong Harry dan berjalan menuju kamar pemuda itu. Harry yang berada dalam gendongan Draco menyembunyikan kepalanya di leher Draco. Nafas hangat Harry yang menerpa kulit lehernya seakan membuat Draco menjadi Gila.

Draco membaringkan Harry di tempat tidurnya. Ia melepaskan pelukan Harry di lehernya dan kemudian melepaskan sepatu dan jaket yang masih di pakai pemuda itu. lalu, ia duduk di pinggiran Ranjang Harry. Memperhatikan wajah pemuda itu yang memerah dan sang pemuda hanya membalas pandangannya dengan Sayu.

"kenapa kau minum seperti itu? setidaknya bawa seseorang untuk menemanimu minum." Draco memulai percakapan.

"kau tidak mau menemaniku." Jawab Harry. "Dray, kenapa kau meninggalkanku hari ini?"

"aku punya urusan, Harry."

"kau tidak memberitahuku masalahmu. Kau punya masalah kan? Dan kau tidak memberitahuku."

"tidak perlu cemberut seperti itu." Draco mengacak rambut Harry pelan. "tidurlah."

"hmm.." Gumam Harry. Pemuda itu memejamkan matanya dan beberapa detik kemudian terdengar deru nafas teratur darinya.

Draco mendesah pelan. Ia bisa merasakan dadanya yang mendadak merasa sakit. Pemuda ini begitu dekat, tapi ia sama sekali tidak bisa menyentuhnya. Ia tidak bisa memeluknya dengan bebas. Begitu dekat tapi juga begitu jauh.

Ia harus segera pergi dari sini sebelum ia tidak bisa menahan dirinya. Ia tidak boleh kehilangan apapun. Tidak. Ia mengacak pelan rambut Harry, mencium keningnya perlahan dan berjalan meninggalkan pemuda yang sudah tertidur dengan pulas itu.

o.O.o

"Draco. ini sudah keenam kali kau membiarkan bludger lepas dari pandanganmu. Dan ketika kau berhasil menangkapnya kau malah memukulnya ke arah rekan teammu. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi padamu hari ini?" keluh Oliver.

Draco hanya diam tidak menjawab. ia tahu semaunya salahnya. Entah kenapa ia kehilangan fokusnya. Bayangan wajah Harry menghantui nya sejak tadi pagi. Mungkin karena apa yang di impikannya tadi malam. Ah, seharusnya aku tidak mencium keningnya kemarin, batin Draco.

"Dray, kau kenapa? Kau tidak fokus sama sekali hari ini." Kata Harry sambil berjalan menghampirinya.

Draco melirik Harry sekilas dan segera mengalihkan pandangannya. Ini tidak bagus, aku tidak bisa melihat langsung ke arahnya, Batin Draco.

"baiklah. Kita istirahat beberapa menit. Draco, Basuhlah mukamu dan cobalah untuk berkonsentrasi." Perintah Oliver.

Draco mengangguk dan segera berjalan menjauh dari kumpulan itu. ia menghampiri Keran di pinggir lapangan dan membasahi kepalanya disana, mencoba menjernihkan kepalanya.

"Dray.."

Draco menarik kepalanya dari bawah keran dan menutup keran tersebut lalu berpaling menghadap Harry yang menatapnya dengan pandangan khawatir.

"Dray, apa jangan-jangan kau terluka ketika jatuh tempo hari? Dan kau tidak ingin membuat semuanya khawatir karena itu kau bohong dan bilang tidak apa-apa?"

"bukan. Bukan itu." Jawab Draco pelan.

Mendenger perkataan Draco, Harry tersenyum senang. "Syukurlah Dray. Ku kira kau terluka. Akhir-akhir ini kau bersikap aneh, jadi.." perkataan Harry terpotong ketika melihat tangan kanan Draco terulur padanya, seakan berusaha menggapainya. Tapi tangan itu berhenti di tengah tengah.

Harry menatap draco dan melihat wajah datar Draco berubah menjadi Horror setelah itu kemudian berubah menjadi datar lagi.

Harry memiringkan kepalanya. "Dray?"

Draco menggeleng dan menatap tangannya sendiri. Wajahnya yang pucat tampak semakin pucat. Apa? Apa yang barusan ingin ku lakukan, batinnya ngeri. Tanpa berkata apapun ia berjalan menjauhi Harry. Namun baru beberapa langkah, lengannya di tangkap Harry.

"Dray? Tunggu,.. ada apa? Apa yang terjadi, Dray?"

Draco menepis tangan Harry dengan Kasar, "JANGAN SENTUH AKU." Teriak Draco, membuat Harry tersentak. "dray," bisik pemuda berambut acak-acakan itu pelan.

Draco menarik nafas. "Potter. Dengar, Mulai sekarang. Jangan dekati aku di luar lapangan. Menjauhlah dariku." Katanya dengan nada dingin.

o.O.o

To be Continued

o.O.o

aku tau sebenarnya aku gk boleh bikin ini selagi masih ada FF yang belum ku selesaikan, tpi ide tentang ini mengalir gini aja. Jadi dari pada hilang, lebih baik aku tuliskan terlebih dahulu. Jadi, bagaimana pendapat kalian ttg ini?

Ini bukan ff utamaku, jadi ini hanya ku kerjakan saat senggang saja.

Minggu depan, aku mulai pelatihan untuk ujianku. Jadi mungkin aku akan telat sedikit dalam mengupdate. Belum lagi laptopku sedang dalam masalah dan pengeluaranku lagi banyak-banyaknya. Mohon pengertiannya.

Kali ini aku gk akan kabur lagi dan meninggalkan ff bertahun-tahun kok. Janji,,


	2. Chapter 2

FF Drarry

How To Control My Heart.

Title : How To Control My Heart?

Summary : Setelah Perang usai, Draco yang di bebaskan oleh hukum dengan bantuan Harry, memutuskan untuk masuk ke Tim Quidditch Pria tingkat Nasional bersama Harry. Sejak saat itu keduanya bersahabat akrap. Draco sangat menikmati persahabatan mereka dan berharap mereka bisa terus bersahabat. Namun, saat perasaan mulai mengambil alih. Apa semuanya akan berjalan lancar?

Casting : DMHP.

Rating : M

Warning : Ide cerita ini di dapat dari salah satu Doujinshi kagehina yang kubaca. Dan jelas saja This Is Boys Love. ! 3

Disclaimer : Harry Potter hanya milik J.K Rowling. Aku hanya meminjam Chara dan Settingnya u.u

o.O.o

Part 2

Draco menyiram kepalanya dengan air minumnya dan menyandarkan kepalanya ke dinding. Ia menggigit bibirnya. Pada akhirnya ia sama sekali tidak bisa berkonsentrasi hingga akhir latihan. Ia benar-benar kehilangan fokusnya.

Matanya melirik Harry yang berada di pinggir ruangan. Pemuda itu sedang berbicara dengan Oliver. Dari wajahnya ia tahu pemuda itu sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Bagi Draco, Harry selalu bagaikan buku yang terbuka. Ia bisa dengan mudah memahami pemuda berambut acak-acakan itu.

Draco tahu apa yang ingin Draco lakukan dan apa di inginkan Harry adalah dua hal yang berlawanan. Ia tahu ia tidak akan pernah bisa memiliki pemuda itu. sebesar apapun perasaannya, tetap saja hanya akan menjadi sebelah pihak. Dan besarnya perasaannya saat ini membuat dirinya sendiri merasa takut.

Draco tahu, dengan apa yang di katakannya tadi, ia sudah kehilangan Harry Potter sebagai sahabatnya. Satu-satunya sahabatnya. Tapi ia tidak tahu apa yang harus di lakukannya. Jika ia tidak melakukan itu, ia tidak tau seberapa lama lagi dia bisa menahan perasaan nya sebelum akhirnya menyerang Harry bila mereka masih tetap bersahabat. Ia tidak ingin membuat Pemuda itu merasa jijik padanya. Yah, siapa yang tidak jijik jika mengetahui keberadaan sebenarnya. Menyukai sesama jenis bukanlah hal tabu di dunia sihir tapi, bagi Harry yang di besarkan di dunia _Muggle,_ ia tau itu adalah sesuatu yang menjijikkan. Yah, walau mungkin ayahnya juga akan merasa jijik. Ayahnya selalu ingin agar ia menikah dan menghasilkan pewaris Malfoy yang kompeten tapi untunglah saat ini ayahnya sudah tak ada dan sudah tidak bisa mengatakan apapun lagi.

Mulai sekarang Draco harus meletakkan jarak di antara mereka. Ia sudah kehilangan Harry, dan ia tidak ingin kehilangan _Quidditch_ yang dimainkannya bersama Harry. Jadi, ia harus segera kembali Fokus.

Draco harus menjaga jarak dari Harry, mengendalikan perasaannya yang sepertinya sudah hampir mencapai limit. Sejauh ini ia sudah berhasil melakukannya jadi ia berfikir hal ini tidak akan begitu sulit.

'aku benar-benar tidak ingin kehilangan _Quidditch_ yang ku mainkan bersamanya.' Batin Draco.

Lamunan Draco terhenti ketika sang pelatih, Rod berteriak memanggil seluruh pemain untuk berkumpul. Dengan berat hati, Draco bangkit dan berjalan kearah teman setimnya. Ia berusaha berdiri sejauh mungkin dari Harry. Tapi, pemuda berambut hitam acak-acakan itu malah menghampiri Draco dan berdiri di sampingnya. Draco bisa melihat pemuda itu sedikit gugup dari lirikan di sudut matanya.

"Latihan Hari ini selesai. Besok sudah masuk akhir pekan dan seperti biasa kita akan libur. Tapi sebelum itu, aku ingin mengumumkan sesuatu." Rod berhenti sejenak menarik nafas dan melanjutkan. "bulan depan, kita akan ada latih tanding untuk kejuaraan nasional musim panas tahun ini dengan liga S-parilla. Kita semua tahu bahwa mereka adalah lawan yang sangat hebat dan kita tidak mungkin mengalahkan mereka hanya dengan usaha setengah-setengah. Walau ini hanyalah latih tanding, kita tetap tidak boleh kalah dengan S-parilla. Latih tanding ini bisa kita gunakan untuk menakuti lawan dalam pertandingan resmi. Jadi, mulai minggu depan, kita akan latihan 3 kali lipat lebih berat dari biasanya. Dimulai dengan latihan lari dan angkat beban. Menu latihan akan di kirimkan minggu malam seperti biasanya. Semuanya harap berusaha lebih giat. Terlebih lagi, kau Draco Malfoy. Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi padamu tapi permainanmu akhir akhir ini buruk sekali. Kau harus segera kembali seperti biasa atau aku tidak bisa memainkanmu dalam pertandingan. Kau mengerti, Dray?"

Draco mengangguk. "yes, Sir." Ia tahu seminggu terakhir ini permainannya memang memburuk. Ia tidak bisa memfokuskan pikirannya. Terlebih lagi apabila ada Harry di sekitarnya, melihat wajahnya saja sudah membuatnya kesulitan bernafas.

"baiklah. Sekarang kita bubar. Selamat berakhir pekan."

Dan dengan begitu seluruh barisan bubar.

o.O.o

Draco mengambil tasnya, lalu kemudian mengunci lokernya. Ia menyampirkan tasnya ke bahu dan mengangguk singkat pada sisa anggota tim nya yang masih ada di ruang ganti mereka. Ia baru akan berjalan keluar ruangan ketika salah seorang anggota timnya menepuk bahunya. Ia menoleh dan melihat Peter Smitch, salah seorang chaser menatapnya dengan seringai di pipi pemuda itu. "apa?" tanya Draco.

"kau tidak menunggu Harry? Ku perhatikan akhir-akhir ini kalian jarang pulang bersama."

Mata Draco menyipit. Ia menatap Peter dengan pandangan menyelidik. "apa urusannya denganmu?"

"jangan melihatku dengan tatapan begitu, Dray. Aku hanya ingin menyampaikan pesan. Harry menyuruhmu menunggunya."

"aku sibuk malam ini. Harus segera pulang" jawab Draco. tanpa menunggu jawaban, ia terus saja melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan ruang ganti sebelum akhirnya berapparate.

Draco muncul di jalanan Hogsmaede. Saat ini matahari baru saja terbenam sehingga masih banyak orang yang berkeliaran di jalan-jalan.

Draco menarik nafas panjang. Sebenarnya ia belum ingin pulang. Malfoy Manor begitu sepi dan dingin. Ia tidak ingin berada di sana dan menghabiskan sepanjang malam seorang diri. Biasanya pada akhir pekan seperti ini, ia dan Harry akan menghabiskan malam dengan minum bersama dan mabuk hingga pagi di Malfoy Manor ataupun di Grimmauld Place. Dan menghabiskan malam minggu seperti ini sendirian entah kenapa membuatnya merasa dirinya semakin menyedihkan saja.

ah, mungkin aku bisa mampir dulu di Three Broomstick. Lagi pula, aku belum makan sejak siang,batinnya. Ia pun melangkahkan kakinya menuju salah satu tempat makan favoritnya itu.

Draco baru saja akan melangkahkan kakinya memasuki Three Broomstick ketika matanya menangkap bayangan yang tidak asing tampak bersembunyi di balik pohon yang tidak jauh dari posisinya, memperhatikannya.

Draco mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Dengan langkah cepat ia menghampiri bayangan itu. "apa yang kau lakukan disini, Harry?" Tanyanya dengan nada kesal. "membuntutiku?"

Bayangan yang ternyata Harry Potter itu tampak mengkerut di bawah tatapan menyelidik Draco. ia mencengkeram tasnya yang tersampir di bahunya dengan keras. Dari raut wajahnya, Draco tau saat ini Harry sedang berusaha mencari kata-kata yang tepat.

"Kau tahu, Potter? Kemampuan Stalkmu tidak berkembang sama sekali. Jadi lebih baik kau akui kalau kau memang membuntutiku."

"aku tidak membuntutimu." Harry menggigit bibir bawahnya, gugup. "aku hanya sedang lewat. Ya, sedang lewat."

"kemampuan berbohongmu juga tidak berkembang."celetuk Draco. "jadi, ada perlu apa kau denganku?"

"hmm.. itu.. aku.. ah, ku pikir kita bisa pulang bersama."

Dahi Draco mengernyit. "kau tidak dengar perkataanku tadi? Aku bilang untuk menjauh dariku di luar lapangan. Ya kan?"

"well. Yaa.." Harry tampak kehilangan kata-kata. "tapi aku tidak tahu kenapa kau mengatakan itu padaku, Dray. Aku tidak tahu salahku apa. Dan bagaimana mungkin aku bisa menjauh darimu. Kau rekan setimku kan? Lagi pula ini malam minggu, minggu lalu kita tidak minum bersama karena aku harus menemani Oliver untuk mengurus perpanjangan izin pakai lapangan _Quidditch_. Jadi kupikir malam ini.." Harry tidak menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

"aku tidak bisa menemanimu, Harry. Lagipula baru malam kemarin kau mabuk."

"tapi aku ingin minum dan aku ingin ditemani olehmu."

"tapi aku sibuk."

"kau tidak sibuk. Kau tidak pernah sibuk malam ini. Ini malam untukku. Kau sendiri yang bilang."

"tapii.."

"aku tidak mau tahu. Kita minum di rumahku." Harry menarik tangan Draco sebelum ia berapparate ke Grimmauld Place dengan mambawa Draco bersamanya.

o.O.o

Draco melemparkan tas nya ke lantai kemudian menghempas dirinya di sofa. Ia menyandarkan kepalanya ke sofa dan memejamkan matanya. Ia sudah terlanjur kesini dan sudah tidak mungkin lagi ia lari. Ia membuka matanya dan melirik ke arah dapur. Ia melihat Harry sedang membuka lemari penyimpanan minuman kerasnya dan mengeluarkan tiga botol Jack Daniels. Sudah menjadi perjanjian tidak resmi diantara mereka apabila mereka minum di rumah Harry, mereka akan meminum minuman Muggle. Karena itu Draco sudah tak terkejut lagi apabila ia melihat Harry mengeluarkan Jack Daniels atau bahkan Sampanye. Harry bahkan pernah menyuruhnya meminum Chambord. Walau Draco akui di antara seluruhnya yang paling ia sukai adalah Jack Daniels. Rasa khas minuman itu seakan menyatu di lidahnya.

"aku membeli Jack ketika terakhir kali ke london. Sudah seminggu kita tidak ada minum bersama. Jadi kupikir kita bisa meminum ini." Kata Harry. Pemuda itu berjalan menghampirinya dengan nampan berisi tiga botol Jack Daniels dan dua buah cawan kecil di tangannya.

Draco mendorong meja di hadapannya menjauh dan meluncur turun agar bisa duduk di lantai.

Harry meletakkan nampan yang di bawanya di atas meja dan duduk disamping Draco.

Draco mengambil botol minuman keras itu menuangkannya pada masing-masing cangkir, mengulurkan cawan Harry pada Harry dan mengambil cawannya sendiri lalu meneguknya. Ahh.. ia selalu menyukai Jack.

Harry tertawa pelan melihatnya. "kau memang selalu menyukai Jack ya Dray.." katanya sebelum meneguk isi cawannya sendiri.

Draco mengangguk. Ia menuangkan secangkir lagi dan kembali meneguknya.

"ah iya Dray. Besok aku harus ke Burrow. Kau ikut?"

"Burrow?"

Harry mengangguk. Ia mengisi cawannya kemudian meminumnya perlahan. "iya. Kau ingat Victoire? Anak Fleur dan Bill? Dia ulang tahun yang ke 4 minggu ini, jadi mereka akan merayakannya di Burrow. Kau ikut kan Dray?"

Draco menggeleng. "tidak."

"ehh? Kenapa?"

'karna aku tidak bisa menghabiskan besok bersamamu, Harry. Bersamamu seperti sekarang saja sudah membuatku tidak bisa fokus. Apalagi bila aku harus menghabiskan besok bersamamu juga. Itu tidak baik untuk kesehatan jantungku.' Jawab Draco dalam hati. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya pada chawannya yang sudah kosong lalu meraih botol jack dan menuangkan minuman itu ke dalam chawannya.

Melihat Draco yang terdiam, Harry menyenggol lengan pemuda itu pelan. "Dracoo.. kenapa?"

"hmm.. aku.. aku ada kencan besok." Jawab Draco, mengepalkan tangannya karena harus berbohong. Tapi bagaimana lagi, hanya itu lah alasan yang terpikirkan olehnya.

"kencan?" mata Harry membulat. "bersama siapa? Kenapa kau tidak mengenalkannya padaku?"

"karena itu bukan urusanmu, Harry."

"tentu saja itu urusanku. Aku tidak pernah menyembunyikan apapun darimu, Dray. Seharusnya kau juga begitu. Sejak kapan?"

"entahlah. Cukup lama."

"wahh.. cantik?"

Draco mengangguk. "matanya indah sekali."

"hmm, sepertinya menjanjikan."

Draco hanya tertawa kecil. "tidak seperti yang kau bayangkan, Harry."

"tetap saja. Kau harus mengenalkannya padaku. Atau jangan-jangan karena dia kau uring-uringan selama seminggu terakhir ini?"

"hmm,.." Draco tidak menjawab. Pemuda itu meminum pelan isi chawannya, mencoba menyesap rasa khas dari jack di lidahnya, mencoba memfokuskan pikirannya pada hal lain agar ia tidak menatap pemuda berambut acak-acakan dengan pipi yang tampak agak memerah akibat pengaruh Alkohol dan wajah cemberutnya yang di mata Draco tampak sangat manis.

"baiklah. Kalau kau tidak mau juga tidak apa-apa. Dasar pelit." Gerutu Harry.

Draco hanya diam tak membalas.

"hey Draco." panggil Harry pelan.

"hhmm.."

"kenapa kau menyuruhku menjauhimu?" Harry menggigit bibirnya. "kau sedang ada masalah kan?"

Draco terdiam.

"kau tahu, kau bisa menceritakan apapupun padaku. Jadi kumohon. Ceritakan padaku apapun yang mengganggumu."

"aku tidak punya masalah sama sekali."

"bohong. Kau bertingkah aneh minggu ini."

"aku tidak bertindak aneh. Kau yang bertindak aneh."

"Dray, aku serius disini."

"aku juga serius."

"Dray, aku khawatir."

Draco terdiam. Harry? Mengkhawatirkannya?

"kau selalu berusaha menyelesaikan sendiri masalahmu padahal kau tahu kau bisa berbagi padaku. Aku sahabatmu Dray. Kecuali kalau kau tidak menganggapku sahabatmu." Harry bisa merasakan air mata muncul di sudut matanya.

Melihat itu, Draco langsung memposisikan duduknya di hadapan Harry. Sesaat ia tampak bingung. "kau sahabatku, Harry. Karena itu aku.." Draco berusaha menjelaskan. Tapi ia tidak bisa. Ia tidak mungkin bisa menjelaskan kenapa ia mendadak bersikap seperti ini.

"Dray, sahabat macam apa yang hanya ada saat senang? Aku bukan tipe sahabat seperti itu, Dray. Aku akan melakukan apapun yang kau inginkan jika aku bisa. Jadi, apapun yang kau pikirkan atau yang kau inginkan, beritahu aku." Harry mengulurkan tangannya, berusaha meraih lengan baju Draco.

Draco terdiam. Ia menatap pemuda di hadapannya yang balas menatapnya dengan pandangan serius. Draco tak pernah melihat Harry seserius ini.

Harry tersenyum pada Draco. Ia melepaskan genggaman tangannya pada lengan baju Draco lalu mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Chawannya yang sudah kosong lagi. Ia mengambil botol dan menuangkan isinya pada chawannya, lalu meneguknya perlahan. Sesekali, matanya melirik pada Draco yang masih memilih untuk diam.

"hoy.." akhirnya setelah keheningan yang cukup lama, Draco membuka suaranya.

Harry tidak menjawab, pemuda itu terus saja menatap Draco.

"kau.. kau serius.." Draco membasahi bibirnya yang mendadak terasa begitu kering. "kau serius akan melakukan apapun?"

Harry mengangguk. "yeah." Jawabnya singkat.

Draco tampak gusar. Ia mengacak rambutnya frustasi. "kau ini benar-benar."

Di hadapan Draco, Harry menyeringai polos. "jadi apa yang bisa kulakukan agar kau jadi merasa lebih baik, Yang Mulia?" tanya Harry sambil tertawa kecil.

"aku tidak akan menyuruhmu melakukan hal yang tidak ingin kau lakukan." Kata Draco dengan nada serius.

"baiklah."

"tapi sebagai gantinya, setelah aku melakukan apa yang aku ingin lakukan, kau tidak boleh bertanya padaku kenapa aku melakukannya. Dan jika kau tidak menyukainya, bilang. Okey?"

"hmm.. baiklah." Jawab Harry. "selama itu tidak melibatkan rasa sakit kurasa tidak apa-apa."

o.O.o

Perlahan-lahan, Draco mempersempit jaraknya dengan Harry hingga ia bisa mencium wangi vanila yang berasal dari badan Harry. Wangi vanila yang sangat disukainya. Wangi vanila yang selalu membuatnya mabuk. Draco menelan ludah, mendadak tidak yakin pada apa yang akan ia lakukan.

Harry menggigit bibirnya, tidak yakin. Ia bisa merasakan nafas Draco yang perlahan menerpa wajahnya dan ia tidak yakin kenapa mendadak ia merasa malu. Mungkin karena pengaruh alkohol yang diminumnya, -walau ia juga yakin ia belum mabuk sama sekali. Ia baru minum 4 chawan keci jadi tidak mungkin ia sudah mabuk- atau mungkin juga karena mata Draco yang saat ini menatapnya dengan pandangan seperti menelanjanginya. Ia menarik nafas pelan, tangannya mengepal. Tiba-tiba ia merasa takut.

"Dray?" Harry tau saat ini suaranya terdengar seperti tikus yang mencicit ketakutan dan ia tahu sebentar lagi Draco akan mengejeknya karena ini. Ia bisa membayangkan apa yang akan di katakan sang pangeran Slytherin itu.

"ssstt" Draco mendesis, menyuruh Harry diam.

Harry menelan ludah. Oke, ia gugup sekarang. Tubuhnya tersentak ketika ia merasakan tangan dingin Draco mengelus pelan pipinya.

Draco bisa merasakan tangannya bergetar saat menyentuh pipi pemuda yang lebih kecil darinya itu. Lembut, lebih lembut dari yang kubayangkan, pikirnya. Ia bisa mendengar jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat sekarang. Harry begitu lembut dibawah sentuhan tangannya. Lagi.. ia ingin menyentuh lagi..

Perlahan, Draco merengkuh tubuh yang lebih kecil darinya itu kedalam pelukannya. Ia melingkarkan tangannya kesekeliling leher Harry, mempererat pelukannya dan menyurukkan kepalanya ke leher Harry. Ia bisa mencium dengan jelas wangi Vanila yang menyerbak dari tubuh Harry.

Ingat, Draco. ingat bagaimana rasanya karena kau tidak akan pernah dapat kesempatan seperti ini. Ingat, Draco.. tenangkan dirimu. Kau harus merasa puas dengan ini. Puas dengan merasakan bagaimana rasanya ia di pelukanmu, panas tubuhnya di tubuhmu, betapa pasnya dia di pelukanmu. Rasakan, Draco, lalu ingatlah dan merasa puaslah dengan ini, batin Draco mengingatkan dirinya sendiri.

Draco tersentak saat ia merasakan Harry melingkarkan tangannya di sekeliling punggungnya, mengelusnya pelan. Perlahan, ia melepaskan pelukannya pada Harry dan seketika mata abu-abunya bertabrakan dengan mata hijau emerald yang balas menatapnya sementara senyum manis terukir di bibir pemiliknya.

Seketika Draco merasa kesulitan bernafas. Manis, pemuda di hadapannya ini terlalu manis. Ia bisa merasakan sesuatu di antara kedua pahanya mengeras. Ia menelan ludah pelan. "aahh.." ia membiarkan desahan pelan keluar dari mulutnya sebelum ia mendekatkan jarak keduanya dan menyentuhkan bibirnya pada bibir ranum di hadapannya.

Ahh, bibir Harry terasa nikmat, lebih nikmat dari apa yang di mimpikannya di mimpi terdalamnya. Bibir itu lembut dan terasa sangat pas di bibirnya. Menarik nafas, Draco mulai mengulum pelan bibir Harry dan mengisap pelan bibir atas dan bawahnya bergantian. "ahhh.." lagi-lagi desahan pelan keluar dari bibirnya.

Seketika Draco tersentak. Apa? Apa yang sudah ku lakukan?, Batinnya ngeri.

Seketika ia mendorong Harry yang hanya bisa mematung saking shocknya. Melihat ekspresi yang terpampang di wajah Harry, rasa Horror mengalir ke pembuluh darahnya.

"fuck." umpat Draco pelan. Ia meraih tasnya dan dalam satu tarikan nafas, ia berrapparete, menghilang dari hadapan Harry yang perlahan menyentuh bibirnya.

"aaaaaa" teriak Harry pelan sebelum menyurukkan wajahnya yang memerah ke bantal sofa di sampingnya. "aa.. apa itu barusan?"

o.O.o

gimana? Gimana? Kacau ya ini? huaaa T.T agak gak tega lihat Dray galau gini tapi yah gimana, greget sendiri pengen gigit lihatnyaaa.. hohohoho :D

ada yang mau Review? U.u


End file.
